


Say You Want Me Out Of Your Life And I’m Just A Dead Man Walking Tonight

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crying, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegaverse, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, omega Hinata Natsu, whoops Kageyama was mistaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama gets the wrong idea when his boyfriend comes to school smelling like another Omega.





	Say You Want Me Out Of Your Life And I’m Just A Dead Man Walking Tonight

Kageyama sobbed into Suga’s shirt. He hated this situation. 

How could he ever let anyone see him like this? 

He was pathetic. 

“Shhh. It’s alright, Tobio.”

The rest of the team looked on. They’ve never seen the baby setter like this before. 

They were all worried. His eyes were dull and foggy. It wasn’t a good sign for an Omega. 

Hinata stepped towards them, wanting to comfort his best friend.  
Kageyama flinched and growled. 

Hinata froze, staring at the Omega with shock.

“Back up, Hinata.” Daichi said softly, putting a gentle hand on the red-head’s shoulder. 

Hinata whined. What did he do? 

Kageyama slowly crawled into the older Setter’s lap. 

Suga frowned, holding him tightly with a sigh. 

“Alright, everyone. To the gym.” Daichi said, shooing everyone out of the club room. 

The captain looked to his Mate, to make sure he was okay. 

Sugar nodded with a smile before shooing him away. 

When everyone cleared the room, Suga tilted the baby Omega’s head up. 

“Tell me what’s happened?” He said, kissing Kageyama on the forehead. 

Kageyama sniffled.  
“I’m such an idiot! I thought-“ he paused.

“I thought stupid Hinata was... going to Mate with me. How much of an idiot can I be?” He started sobbing again. 

Suga looked at him with confusion.  
“...I though you were dating?”

“So did I.”

Suga tilted his head.  
“What makes you think you’re not?” 

The younger Omega scoffed.  
“He... smells.”

Suga tried to keep a straight face. He smells? That’s it?

“He smells like another Omega.” he finished with a sob. 

Suga nudged the Omega’s neck with his nose. 

“Go talk to him.” Suga said, trying to stand up, pulling the other Omega up with him. 

“I cant...I...” 

Suga have him a reassuring smile. 

Kageyama’s shoulders sagged, but he nodded, bowed to the third year and ran out the door. 

“These first years will be the death of me.” He said, brushing off his shorts and walking out the door. 

Kageyama looked around the gym, spotting the enthusiastic red-head.

He walked over, stopping when Hinata snapped his head in his direction. 

Tobio tensed up.  
“C-can I speak to you.” He mumbled. 

Hinata nodded, following Tobio back out the door. 

“You alright?” Shouyou asked. 

Tobio shrugged.

They stood in silence for a while, Tobio didn’t know how to bring up the conversation. 

“You growled at me. What did I do?” Hinata asked quietly. 

Kageyama felt tears well up in his eyes.  
“I-I thought we were dating.”

Hinata gaped.  
“We are! ...aren’t we?” He said the last part unsure. 

“You blew me off this weekend... And all I can smell on you is another Omega. I-I thought...I thought I was wrong. That maybe I was mistaken..” he trailed off, looking to the redhead.

Hinata sniffed his clothes.  
“Another Omega? OH! Right! Natsu presented!” He said with a smile. 

“She presented really early, so we had heaps of doctor and medical teams at our house over the weekend to make sure everything was okay. She was upset, and Mum was stressed. I couldn’t leave them like that. Tho I am sorry, Tobio. I should have told you, It seems I stressed you out too.” Hinata said, stretching out a hand to rub at the Omega’s hair. 

Kageyama sagged with relief, his legs ready to give way.

Hinata caught him and sat them both on the ground. 

“I’m sorry.” Tobio sobbed.  
“I’m such an idiot.”

Hinata wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, wiping the Omega’s tears.  
“You’re not. It was just a mistake.” He said kissing his Omega.


End file.
